


Hyperbole

by Izzyface



Series: Summer 2017 Olicity-on-Hiatus [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adult Themes, F/M, Humor, Old Wives Tales, One-Shot, Pregnancy, Tumblr: olicityhiatusproject, crack-fic, drabble (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyface/pseuds/Izzyface
Summary: Felicity is ready to not be pregnant. She asks Oliver to help her out.





	Hyperbole

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Taste 
> 
> Yeah, this is total crackfic... And all MINE. 100% unbetaed, because I wrote it in about 30 minutes (pretty sure that shows) and put it up before I went to bed.

Felicity was 900 months pregnant. And since it was July in Star City, it was at least 125 degrees outside. It was the  _ absolute worst _ time to be this fat. 

This baby was supposed to come out of her ten days ago. She was desperate. She’d tried almost everything, too. Spicy foods. Walking up and down stairs. Eating pineapple. Stimulating her nipples while masturbating… 

There was one last thing, but it wasn’t something she could do herself… And it was what got her into this situation to begin with. 

Semen. 

But she hadn’t had…  _ that _ since the night she’d gotten pregnant. Since she and Oliver gave in one night, but she’d (stupidly) expressed regrets the next morning. The unplanned pregnancy halted any chance of any relationship she might have. 

Still. This baby needed to get out of her. And Oliver had done his part putting it in her, so he was going to do his part getting it out of her. 

**Felicity, 4:37:** _I need you at the loft_. 

**Oliver, 4:37:** _What’s wrong? Is it the baby?_

 **Felicity, 4:37:** _YES. But only because the baby IS NOT COMING OUT OF ME._

**Felicity, 4:37:** _ Are you coming? _

**Oliver, 4:38:** _OMW._

Happy with his message, Felicity went upstairs to their old bedroom. Oliver was going to give her semen, but this wasn’t about  _ making love _ or  _ reconnecting _ . This was about sex, plain and simple. She needed him to trigger her labor. Felicity grabbed the bottle of lube from her nightstand and started back downstairs. 

Oliver was waiting for her. “What was so important?” 

“I need you to have sex with me.” She held out the bottle she’d retrieved. “Here.” 

His eyes widened. “Say again?” 

“You heard me.” Felicity settled a hand on her protruding stomach. “The internet says that semen contains hormones that will help the cervix open.” She reached for his wrist and pulled him to the couch. “I need you to have sex with me.” 

“Felicity—” 

“Look,” she cut him off, “I know that I’m gross and you’re not attracted to me, but I have to get your kid out of me. My bladder is being used as a trampoline on an hourly basis and I’m not getting any sleep and I can’t take it anymore, Oliver.” Despite her wishes, Felicity felt tears spring to her eyes. “My emotions are all over the place. None of my clothes fit and I can’t wear my shoes and—” 

Oliver interrupted her with a kiss. “I’ve never been more attracted to you than I have been the last few months. The fact that you have  _ our baby _ growing inside of you? A baby that we made together… it’s amazing. You’re not gross, Felicity. You’re absolutely stunning. And watching you the last few months has made me even more sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

The blonde didn’t speak as she absorbed his words. She could taste her own tears, and knew Oliver would have tasted them too when he kissed her. Loving this man was never the problem. She’d loved him for years, through good times and bad. She’d loved him when he’d made idiotic decisions like trusting Malcolm Merlyn, and she’d loved him when they drove off into the sunset together. And she’d even loved him when he broke her heart. 

The question was, could she trust him to not break her again? At 90 weeks pregnant, could she trust him to take care of her and her child? Felicity studied his face carefully. “Oliver,” she sighed.

“What do you want?” he questioned. He held up the lubricant. “If this is all you want, then okay. But if you want more…” 

It was her turns to press her lips to his. Oliver always tasted warm, like leather and a hint of something else. It reminded her of happiness. “Will you take me upstairs?” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Our kid deserves better than a quickie on the couch.” 


End file.
